


After

by DanieXJ



Category: Bones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones stuns Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Booth bopped into the Jeffersonian. He seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood, even for him. He scanned his card as he climbed the stairs. "So, who's up for baseball?"

"Baseball."

Booth shook his head, "It's a game, round ball, long wooden..."

Brennan covered Booth's mouth with her hand, "I know what Baseball is Booth."

Booth removed Brennan's hand and held up two tickets, "So, who wants to see Mets, Nationals."

Brennan went back to looking at the skeleton in front of her on the table. "I have work to do."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I anticipated that. So, which of you other squints wants to see a real live baseball game?"

Zack spoke, "Do we have seats where our noses' capillaries will burst?"

"Nose Bleed Seats, no way in hell, you could probably see the player's nose hairs. C'mon, Angela, Zack, Cam..."

Zack shook his head, "Unfortunately I have a previous engagement."

Everyone's gazes went to Zack. Angela smirked, "You have a date?"

"What?" He hurfed, "What?"

Booth shook his head and looked towards Angela and Cam. Angela held her hands up, "Baseball's really not my thing."

Cam looked over at the bones, and then at Booth. "Sure, what the hell. I can root for the Nationals."

"No. Anyone else, please."

Cam smirked as silence fell over the area, "Guess you're stuck with me Seely." She gave him a punch on the shoulder, "Give me a minute to get my things and this gal is gone."

Booth shook his head as he followed after her.

Zack shuffled this way and that before Brennan shook her head, "Go Zack, Go..."

He was gone like a man from a cannon. And there was silence over the bones again. It was Angela who spoke up, "Work to do? These are... how old?"

"Between one hundred and one hundred and fifty years old." Brennan looked up and tilted her head to one side, "Baseball isn't your thing? You're a die hard Orioles fan Ange."

Angela came up behind Brennan and put her arms around the anthropologist's waist. The dark haired woman felt Brennan jump, but after a moment, slowly relax, "So... any ideas what we could do that's better than bones, and better than baseball?"

"Well, I have the journal of..."

"Tempe..."

A small smile came to Brennan's face, though Angela couldn't see it. "Perhaps we could talk about our options for recreation tonight on the way home." Brennan glance to the right, and then left. She closed her eyes for a moment before she turned in Angela's embrace and let her arms fall on top of the other woman's. She leaned forward and met Angela's lips with her own for a long moment.

Angela was stunned, not at the kiss, she liked Brennan's kisses, but by where the kiss was taking place. "Tempe..."

Brennan turned back towards the table and started putting away the bones as Angela took a step back, "Let's get out of here. We just solved three murders in one day, for that I deserve a break, isn't that what you're always telling me?"

A short chuckle came from Angela's mouth, "Well, yes, but Tempe, I never knew you were actually listening."

Brennan's eyebrows climbed her forehead a bit, "I always listen, but, more often than not, I then ignore."

Angela closed her eyes and shook her head


End file.
